The NIDDK Data Repository will continue to: assist study coordinating centers, and the NIDDK Biosample and Genetics Repositories in setting up labeling systems to cross-reference samples and associated data; maintain a central inventory of samples from the NIDDK Biosample and Genetics Repositories, and provide inventory reporting structures for individual studies; receive and test the validity of electronic databases from completed studies; maintain and distribute those databases in response to researcher inquires; create and maintain a website for all of the NIDDKCentral Repositories; and carry out activities to advertise to the research community about the availability of samples and data.